


Allure

by KibaSin



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: Kurama certainly never saw that one coming. [Kurama x Higurashi Kagome]
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kurama | Minamino Shuuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I hold no claim to the _Inuyasha_ series belonging to Takahashi Rumiko-sama, nor the _Yu Yu Hakusho_ series belonging to Togashi Yoshihiro-sama.

 **Genre:** Humor/Romance

 **Rating:** M

* * *

**One**

" _Youko Kurama!_ " the shout was exasperated and sudden.

"Eh?" Urameshi Yusuke turned on his heel slightly, glancing over his shoulder. He had expected to find a demon of some kind charging toward them, claws extended, but found himself mildly surprised to only see a cute girl huffing angrily nearby. "Are you giving out your actual identity to girls now, Kurama?"

Blinking curiously, Kurama replied, "I don't know what you're trying to excuse me of exactly, Yusuke."

Yusuke only pointed, as the girl stormed off the sidewalk on the other side of the road and made a beeline straight for them.

"She looks _really_ mad." Kuwabara Kazuma frowned, narrowing his eyes toward the avatar standing casually beside him. There was simply no telling what exactly the fox demon might have done to the girl if he had been unleashed. "What did you do to her?"

Glancing over the girl for a brief moment, Kurama said, "I… honestly don't think I've ever seen that girl in my life." A flash of confusion drifted through his features, as he tried to recall if he had seen the girl somewhere before. How in the world _did_ she know his true identity? She appeared to be an ordinary girl from the looks of her. Perhaps she was possessed by someone Youko had wronged in the past?

Then again, the fox was oddly silent all of a sudden.

"So you're not taking nightly rendezvouses to strange girls' houses?" Yusuke asked, clicking his tongue.

 _"No."_ Kurama flicked an annoyed glance in his direction. What a ridiculous thought. "If Youko had done such, I would have become aware of the pleasure he was extracting from the act and awoken."

"Maybe you _like it."_

Kuwabara even gave him a flabbergasted look, shouting, "Urameshi! There is a girl present!"

The girl had stepped up onto the sidewalk at that moment, her hand clenching into a tight fist, as she glared daggers toward the avatar now standing only a few feet from her. "How…!" she began, choking on the words suddenly. _"How…!"_

The tears that started to leak down her cheeks concerned them, prompting Kurama to ask, "Miss, are you alright?"

She did not give him a response, except for the sudden and abrupt sound of her hand striking his cheek when she stepped forward. She sniffled then, clearly attempting to hold back the sobs that threatened to wrench through her body, while she stared angrily up into his confused emerald green eyes.

Kurama nearly swallowed his tongue, wondering what exactly was happening behind those dark blue orbs she possessed. His cheek stung rather painfully, almost a bit _too_ much, in fact, but he found himself entranced by the range of emotion she stared him down with to really take notice of such a trivial thing. She was searching desperately for _something,_ and he could feel the sorrow Youko reflected somewhere deep down.

_'Youko?'_

The emotion vanished then, the fox locking himself further away.

"Miss…?" Kuwabara started to ask, but his question died when the girl shook her head.

"You don't even remember who I am, _do you?_ " her voice was hollow, broken.

Kurama turned his gaze away, as he said, "I'm sorry, miss. I don't think I've ever seen you in my life."

"No." The laugh that broke through her tears was bitter. "I suppose you wouldn't, would you?" She turned away from him, her thick black hair swirling around her with the movement. She took only one step, before she glanced back over her shoulder at him. The fire had died in her eyes slightly, as she said, "Goodbye, Youko."

"Miss," Kurama called to her softly, "I'm afraid I don't know who you are because you must have mistaken me for someone else. My name is Minamino Shuichi."

That fire returned just as quickly, as she growled, "Do you think I'm a fool, you _bastard?_ _I know who you are_. You can hide behind whatever pretty glamour you want to, but I will _always_ know _who you are_. You can't hide from _me."_

Even Kuwabara tensed at the sudden energy that whipped around them with that statement.

"What the _fuck?"_ Yusuke snarled mostly out of instinct.

The girl stormed away without another glance after that, her head held high despite the slight shake of her shoulders.

Yusuke's head whipped in Kurama's direction, as he snapped, "Dude, you have some fucking explaining to do."

* * *

 **Note:** More stuff I started and haven't gotten around to posting yet. I feel really bad for disappearing for so long, so here's another potentially _sitting around forever_ series that I'd planned to write. Haha. - _KibaSin_


	2. Chapter 2

Rubbing at his stinging cheek absentmindedly, Kurama felt his brow furrow inward as he allowed his eyes to drift across the crowd quickly separating them from the girl that had accosted him. "I…" He caught Yusuke's eye, feeling the faint flicker of Hiei's aura disappearing from the rooftop above them to no doubt investigate the energy that had set even Kuwabara's spiritual awareness on high alert. Frowning at the aggression glaring back at him from the Mazoku, he shook his head lightly. "I _honestly_ don't know that girl, despite what you're currently thinking."

"Yeah, well, she sure as hell seems to know _you,_ doesn't she?" Yusuke growled. Trying to shake the feeling that demanded he eliminate the threat that had presented itself as a nice pair of legs, he rolled his shoulders back and stuffed his hands into his pockets in an attempt to alleviate the tension. "What the fuck was that anyway? It feels like my skin is tryna crawl off me, and I'm pretty damn certain that that fucking spirit inside you knows a thing or two about who the hell that chick was."

Kuwabara shuffled his own feet, clearly uncertain by the sudden development, even as he lightly punched the other boy in the arm for the use of such foul language when it came to a lady. "Do you think we should try and go after her?" he asked quietly, before allowing his gaze to travel up toward where the fire apparition originally following them had disappeared from. "What if shorty… _y'know?"_

" _Good riddance_ , I say," Yusuke muttered at the way Kuwabara made a quick, precise motion across his throat. He barely grunted when the words registered and resulted in another punch to the arm, before waving away the angry scowl cast in his direction. "Hiei ain't gunna do anything to that chick. That damn toddler will have his head if he finds out he purposely killed a human just for having some kind of freaky powers."

Kuwabara still looked unsure, as he said, " _I guess_."

Kurama allowed a light huff to escape him with the Spirit Detective's antics, as he reached for the ancient fox nestled within his soul once more. The avatar allowed his fingers to fall from his abused cheek when it became apparent that the spirit gradually melding with him refused to surface, and felt his curiosity spark to life at the continued silence. His sharp, emerald eyes closed slightly as he released a heavy sigh, instinctively knowing that there was one important question that could potentially lead to all the answers he sought from the fox spirit in that moment.

_Who was that girl?_

Raising his head, he briefly swept his gaze across the surrounding crowd again with the question, despite knowing from Hiei's fading aura that there was little chance of him catching sight of the young woman once more. Like a distant, forgotten memory, she had vanished into the packed streets of Tokyo as quickly she had appeared, leaving behind that haunting, watery gaze she had pinned him beneath like a shining jewel within his mind's eye.

What secrets to his past hid behind those uniquely colored eyes that even his demon half refused to acknowledge them?

 _"Well?_ You got any answers or _what?"_

The temptation to search for the girl himself by following Hiei's fading aura quickly stomped upon at the sight of Yusuke's irritated expression, Kurama resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the continued aggression radiating from the other boy. Closing his eyes for a moment, he sighed as he said, "I'm afraid that Youko is not proving to be very forthcoming at the moment, Yusuke." He shrugged his shoulder slightly at the way the Mazoku's eyebrow twitched at the information once he refocused on him. "I may be able to provide you with more answers in the coming weeks as our souls merge further, but at the moment I'm unfortunately in the dark as much as you are."

"What _do_ you know then?" Yusuke snapped. "You're, _what,_ a thousand years old or some shit, aren't ya? An old ass geezer like you should have _some_ answers tucked away somewhere, right?"

Kuwabara quickly tried to hide the amusement that flashed across his face by turning away from them both and coughing suddenly.

His expression turning flat and blank, Kurama clipped back, "I have a few _theories,_ yes."

"Spit 'em out then, grandpa, we aren't getting any younger here!"

 _"Indeed."_ Knowing that the Spirit Detective was merely attempting to aggravate him as much as possible, the avatar refused to play into his game by acknowledging the intended insult. Though pointedly ignoring the smirk slowly forming on Yusuke's face, Kurama crossed his arms and supposed that he should feel somewhat grateful that the banter had lessened the tension the young woman had unexpectedly caused between them. "I cannot be entirely certain, but I suspect the reason we reacted so harshly is because that girl possesses an opposing energy to our own."

 _"Uhh…"_ Kuwabara scratched his cheek, saying, " _All of us?_ I mean, I'm not, _y'know,_ like you guys."

"I imagine that you may have perceived it as a threat mainly due to the fact that such power has not been required or properly trained for many centuries with the barrier in place, Kuwabara. While not necessarily harmful to you, your spirit energy likely saw it as an unknown entity and made you uncertain of how to properly deal with it in response." Tipping his head into his hand, Kurama ran his finger across his lip in contemplation at the possibility. "If what I suspect is true, I have to wonder if Koenma is aware of this. It could cause quite the stir in the Makai if news of this young woman's abilities spread."

 _"Okay."_ Squinting at the information dump, Yusuke popped his lips and nodded slowly. "Now how 'bout you dumb it down for the rest of us? Y'know, the people who _haven't_ been alive that long."

Rolling his eyes back in his direction, Kurama simply replied, "I believe she may be a miko."

"A _shrine_ chick? _Riiiight,_ of course. Why didn't I think'a that?" Yusuke bumped into his best friend when he noticed the way Kuwabara was shaking his head at him, before adding, "I mean, it _sounds_ kinky, Kurama, but that doesn't exactly explain _shit_ to me."

"Were they different?" Kuwabara asked. _"Before_ the barrier?"

 _"Yes."_ Trying not to visibly sigh, the red headed avatar wondered if perhaps he should have followed his instinct to track down and decipher the mystery surrounding the young woman that had slapped him instead. The prospect certainly sounded less headache inducing than Yusuke was proving to be. "There's a tale from long ago, before even Youko was first born, that the Gods took pity on mankind by gifting the purest of souls with the ability to fight back against their natural predator - _us,_ the demons - when it became clear how vulnerable they truly were. This power manifested itself into a holy light capable of purifying any demon who opposed them with a simple touch, though some were more powerful than others. They were the first to take the mantle, to call themselves _miko,_ as they defended humanity against the darkness that warred around them." Turning his gaze toward the darkening sky above them, Kurama closed his eyes as he searched his memory. "That power spread slowly over time, humans breeding as they do, as it passed along to their sons and daughters. With the raising of the barrier, however, it had been believed by many that the power would eventually become extinct without the continued threat of demons lurking in the dark. It is also partially why so many demons believe humans to be easy prey now, as the fear of purification is little more than a myth to those who don't remember a time before the barrier existed. When true miko walked the land."

Yusuke waved his hand through the air once he was certain the avatar was finished with his monologue bullshit, before releasing a strangled growl in his attempt to digest what Kurama had said. "Wait, _wait,"_ he made another motion with his hand, "back up a little, will ya? You say this ' _holy light_ ' was capable of ' _purifying_ ' us? What _exactly_ does that mean?"

His emerald eyes shimmered beneath the fading light as he fluttered his lashes. His gaze hard and piercing in that moment, he pinned the other two boys beneath the weight of his thousand year lifespan as a cunning, manipulative fox that had once planned to simply eat the human half of his soul without remorse. "It means," he said slowly, allowing his voice to reflect the gravity of the situation, "that that girl may very well have the ability to kill _all_ _of us_. You, me, Hiei. All of the demons are now exposed without the barrier's separation."

 _"Shit."_ Yusuke shoved Kurama out of his way, as he began to move in the direction that Hiei had disappeared in. "Why didn't you fucking _start_ with that, man? Kuwabara's over here worried if Hiei fucking decides to slice up some human girl for having freaking fucking powers, but it's _him_ we should fucking be worried about if that's true!"

 _"But,"_ the hesitation in Kuwabara's voice halted Yusuke's rapid escape, "if that's _true…_ then why didn't she try to hurt _you,_ Kurama? She _knew_ you, the real you." He shrugged at the glare Yusuke turned on him, obviously not happy with the assessment and wanting to charge face first into saving his friend from the danger possibly present. "She was powerful, yeah, but she was… _pure._ I can _still_ feel her out there, somewhere. It's like her soul is this huge beacon in the distance that I can sense if I try hard enough."

Tucking away that small piece of information for later, Kurama chuckled lightly when his fingers returned to touch the cheek she had struck. "I believe she _did_ hurt me, Kuwabara," he commented half-heartedly, "if only a little."

Growling at the both of them, Yusuke huffed, " _Fuck that_! This shit is _serious._ Nobody cares about your stupid lovers spat when there's potentially a crazy ass holy girl running around that nobody fucking knew about." Shooting a glare at a pair of passersby muttering about his use of language allowed enough time for his own words to sink in, before he whipped his head back around toward the red headed fox. "What was it you said earlier, Kurama? About Koenma?"

Easily picking up the train of thought, Kurama replied, "If there's truly a miko roaming about, one has to wonder if _perhaps_ Koenma is aware of it."

"Hey, _yeah,"_ Kuwabara nodded. _"Shouldn't_ he know about that kind of stuff?"

"I _bet_ you he _does."_

The Mazoku's aggression no longer pointedly fixed upon him, Kurama moved to easily shield Yusuke from the rest of the crowded street when he flipped open his communication device without any regard for their surroundings. He was rather curious whether or not Koenma would own up to any previous knowledge of the girl and the potential threat she posed to the entirety of the Makai. There was a chance he would deny it, that he did _not_ know, but the avatar honestly would not put it past the Reikai to have trained the young woman themselves. Enma's schemes had known no bounds, so it would not surprise him to learn that there was simply _more_ to the previous King's ambitions that Koenma had not been privy to.

What better weapon could he have had than a fully trained miko at his disposal for when the time was right, after all? Especially against the S class demons he had feared so much during his rule.

Quietly, as the screen flickered to reveal Botan's bubbly, curious features, Kurama found himself dismissing the stray train of thought without much effort. As easy as it was to imagine Enma's paranoia leading him to secretly manipulating the return of a miko powerful enough to take on the Kings of Makai in his stead, he knew that it did not fit within the puzzle that had presented itself behind those fiery, tear streaked eyes the girl possessed.

"Oh, hey, Yus—!"

 _"Botan!"_ Yusuke shook the little device to get his point across when the ferry girl started to puff out her cheeks in indignation, not caring in the slightest that he had effectively cut her off in the middle of her greeting. "Put Koenma on the line. We have a bone to pick with that pacifier sucking toddler you call a king!"

The screen flickered almost immediately, despite the faint, _"hmph!"_ that Botan had released in response. Koenma's entire brow was twitching once he came onto the screen, and it was obvious he shared Botan's fury from the twist in his youthful, teenage mouth surrounding the pacifier in question. Clearly gritting his teeth in an effort to keep his composure, he growled, "You _better_ have a good explanation for this, Yusuke! Do you even _realize_ where you are right now?"

"Cut the crap, Koenma!" The Mazoku bared his teeth a little, shaking the communicator a little more for good measure. Ignoring the way Koenma rolled his eyes at the childish antics once he was finished, Yusuke went straight to business. "When were you going to fucking tell us about the _miko_ walking around, huh?"

 _"Yusuke."_ Koenma's face fell flat in an instant. "I don't know if you've _noticed_ since you were born, but you _live_ in Japan. There are resident miko at almost _every_ shrine you come across." He waved his hand in a clearly dismissive fashion, reaching across the desk for the button that would cut the call short and put an end to the Spirit Detective's ridiculous tirade. "I have actual, _important_ work that needs to be done, so you'll have to excuse me if I don't time—"

"No, you _stupid_ fuck!"

Koenma looked almost startled then, as he exclaimed, " _Excuse me!?_ "

"The _real_ miko that you never fucking warned us about!" Yusuke snarled.

Noticing the way Yusuke was straining his neck, Kurama lightly rested his hand on his shoulder. Despite his and Kuwabara's reassurances, it was becoming increasingly obvious that the other boy's protective instincts had kicked into overdrive with the knowledge of what exactly the young woman they had encountered could _potentially_ do to any of them. The thought alone that his friend might be in mortal danger was clearly killing him inside when it seemed like everyone else was dismissing the threat, and for a moment Kurama wondered if he should have shared as much information as he had without explicit proof.

Kuwabara's brow creased when he noticed it himself. Softly, he said, "Hey, man, shorty will be okay."

The way Koenma stiffened was telling, however, and he tried to dispel the sudden awkwardness with a low, fake chuckle that the audio seemed to further distort. "You must be mistaken," he told them, shaking his head lightly. "There hasn't been a true miko for… _years_ now. The only one of you on your team who would be old enough to remember what miko were once like would be Youko. Hiei, _maybe,_ though I doubt it. You couldn't have possibly seen one just _walking_ around Tokyo."

 _"Yeah?"_ Yusuke scoffed. "What _was_ she then?"

"If I knew _who_ she was, I might be able to tell you, Yusuke," Koenma replied, avoiding the question. "If you don't know, then I'm afraid there's very little I can do to help you."

"We don't know who she was," Kuwabara piped up, frowning. "She knew Kurama, though."

"Plenty of girls know Kurama." Koenma sucked harder on his pacifier, finally looking away from the screen entirely. "He has his own fan club from what I understand."

 _"No._ She knew my true nature. My _name,_ even."

Koenma's gaze flickered back at the sound of Kurama's voice, and he swallowed.

"Who is that girl, Koenma?" Kurama continued, never taking his eyes off the screen. "Who is she to _me?"_

Releasing a shuddering sigh through his nose, the young ruler of Reikai shook his head and closed his eyes. "Time is a very fickle thing," he said softly. "If you don't know _who_ she is, then I can't tell you. You'll have to learn that on your own if you truly want to know." He reached across the desk once more for the little button that would end the call, as he breathed, "I'm sorry."

The communicator released a small _blip_ as the call abruptly ended and the screen went black.

_Well…_

" _Fucking eh_ ," Yusuke huffed.

Kuwabara's frown deepened, as he asked, "He lied to us, didn't he? Just now?"

 _"Yes,"_ Kurama breathed. His eyes glinting beneath the fading light of day, they looked almost golden for a moment in the setting sun. "It would seem that Koenma expects us to find answers ourselves, rather than handing them to us. But he most _definitely_ lied when he said we couldn't have possibly come across a miko."

"Maybe…" Kuwabara paused, before saying, "Maybe he was trying to tell us that she wasn't _dangerous."_

Shoving the little device back into his pocket, Yusuke turned on his heel in an instant with the clear intention of marching off in search of their absent teammate. "The fuck she ain't! I can _still_ feel my skin crawling!"

"Hey, wait for us!"

Kurama could almost feel the headache coming on as he watched them both begin to immediately bicker back and forth as they disappeared into the crowd. He sighed after a moment, beginning to follow in the direction of Hiei's distant aura, and silently wondered if the hybrid apparition had had any better luck by simply following the curious young woman.


End file.
